


Fragments - #26 : « Contradiction dans les attentions » (3x06)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Fragments [26]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Even Will doesn't know what to think about his relationship with Hannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Snippet, twisted relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: C'était à se demander ce que Hannibal Lecter avait en tête pour Will Graham. Un moment, il était tout sourire avec son “jouet” favori, et l'instant d'après, il le maltraitait.





	Fragments - #26 : « Contradiction dans les attentions » (3x06)

**Author's Note:**

> Hannibal et ses actions (légèrement) contradictoires envers Will... On dirait presque qu'il ne sait pas comment lui exprimer ses sentiments x')

Will ne savait jamais réellement sur quel pied danser avec Hannibal. Un instant, son ami était à ses petits soins, pansant ses blessures et l'aidant à se nourrir. Le suivant, le psychiatre cannibale l'entravait, le droguait... et lui sciait le crâne.

Cette contradiction dans ses actions était perturbante... Will aurait sûrement pu y réfléchir plus en profondeur, si la petite scie ne s'attaquait pas avec autant de force à l'os de son crâne.

Dans un délire induit à la fois par le sédatif et par la douleur qui lui parvenait néanmoins, le jeune homme se demanda si la personnalité de Hannibal était aussi emplie de dualité dans d'autres aspects de sa vie – était-il un amant aux pratiques et désirs aussi changeants ? arrêtait-il soudain des activités quelconques au beau milieu de leur réalisation pour passer à d'autres, complètement opposées ?

Ces questions, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le contexte horrible dans lequel il se trouvait à ce moment, eurent le mérite de distraire un temps Will de la réalité abominable de sa situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Hannibal, pourquoi, POURQUOI est-ce que tu as fait du mal comme ça à Will ?! o.o' (Mon pauvre petit cœur saigne... autant que le front de Will sous les assauts de la scie... MON SHIP, mon ship coule on dirait.)


End file.
